You Are Not Alone
by Blackspiderman
Summary: The Flynn Family move away, and Phineas takes it extremely hard. He spends all his time in depression until a certain friend helps lighten his spirit. Michael Jackson's "You Are Not Alone". A Tribute fit for a king.


**Phineas and Ferb**

**You Are Not Alone**

**Summary: When Linda gets signed onto a new Free Form Jazz Band out of town, the entire Flynn family is forced to move. All of his friends take it very hard, and Phineas doesn't adapt to his new neighborhood well. All he can think about is his old friends back at home, especially Isabella.**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ doesn't belong to me. It belongs to _Dan Povenmire_. The song _You're Not Alone _also doesn't belong to me. That belongs to the great pop icon himself, _Michael Jackson_.**

**TV-PG-L (Rated K+ on the site)**

* * *

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts', __Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone), song lyrics, or cutaways/flashbacks_

**_"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback."_**

* * *

"What do you mean we're moving?" Phineas asked his mother, whom had just given the family some grim news (happy news to her).

"Well, some record company heard my Free Form Jazz Band the other day and they wanted to sign me on to a two-year contract. We'll be making more money to support our family."

"But what does this have to do with us moving?"

"Well, see, the record company booked us our gigs in Wisconsin, so we have to move there in order to be closer to my band."

"But your band is here...in Danville."

"No sweetie. That's my old band. My new band is in Wisconsin. I'll be meeting them for the first time in a few days, but I'm sure they're just as good, if not better than my old band. A-" Linda could see how upset Phineas was getting.

"But mom, Wisconsin's really far away. What about my friends?"

"Oh don't worry, honey. Just because we're moving away doesn't mean you have to give up all of your old friends. You just won't be able to...to...look at them, is all." That was truly a horrible choice of words on your part. "But hey, look on the bright side. You'll make plenty of new friends where we're going. I'm sure with your bright imagination, you and Ferb will fit right in."

_Oh mom, if only you knew._ Candace thought to herself.

"But mom...I-I don't want to leave! Besides, I'm not even packed yet."

"Well that's OK. I didn't schedule any moving vans to come and pick up our stuff yet. So we still have a few days. That'll give us time to pack our things and say goodbye to all of our friends." Phineas cringed. "I know this is tough for you, Phineas, because you and Ferb have made such wonderful friends here. But this might be a good thing for you guys."

"What could possibly be good about this!?" Candace blurted out, also feeling the anguish Phineas and Ferb were feeling. "We're leaving behind everything we've grown up with. You guys are leaving behind Love Handel, the band to which you fell in love with one of their songs! Phineas and Ferb are leaving all of their wacky plans behind, and I'm losing my best friend, and most of all...Jeremy!"

"Oh Candace, I know you're taking this the hardest because you're going through 'that time of the month'." Linda quoted the words 'that time of the month' which confused Candace.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Have you forgotten to take your medication again?"

* * *

The next day, Phineas and Ferb met up with all of their friends to tell them the horrible news.

"You're what!?" Isabella shriekd upon Phineas telling them that they were moving.

"Yep. We're leaving Danville. My mom said that she joined a new Free Form Jazz Band in Wisconsin and we have to move in just a couple of days. She says this'll be enough time for us to say goodbye to all of our friends." Phineas had a hard time explaining to everyone that they were leaving. It was hard for him to think about leaving all of his closest friends behind.

"But you can't leave! Who is going to help me win the science fair next week!?" Baljeet called out.

"Yeah, and who am I gonna beat up for lunch money when school comes?" Buford blurted out.

"Sorry, Buford. I guess you'll have to find someone else."

"This sucks!"

"Yeah, Phineas, you can't leave!" Isabella shouted. "Who's gonna build a rocket to Mars or construct a giant treehouse or--"

"It's OK, Isabella. I'm sure there'll be other kids here who can play with you."

"No, I don't want other friends and their crazy inventions!" She tried to reason with him. "I want you and your crazy inventions!"

"Yeah, dinner bell! Who else am I gonna rip off their underpants and run them up a flag pole?" Was Buford's response, being the bully that he was.

"You can have my underpants. They just got very messy all of a sudden."

"Thanks, Baljeet. But it ain't the same if I don't rip it off of you."

"Sorry, guys. But my mom's made up her mind, and you know her. There's no changing her mind unless you have Polio."

"So you're really leaving?"

"I guess so. Wow...I never thought this would be so hard." Phineas turned to his step-brother. "Who knew we'd actually be saying goodbye to all of our friends?"

"Probably Jesus, and that's why he's tormenting us like this." Ferb replied before everyone started vacating the scene, leaving the two brothers alone in the streets.

* * *

The next day, Phineas and Ferb were packing their bags in their rooms. Phineas was taking it really hard because he didn't want to leave any of his close friends behind. The entire time he was packing his bags, he was thinking about only one of his friends: Isabella. It seemed that over the years, he has had more adventures with her than any of his other friends. He was never able to figure out why, though.

When he was finished packing, he went outside into his backyard to find Isabella sitting under the shady tree, looking very depressed.

"Hey Isabella." He calmly greeted her. She lifted her head revealing that she had been crying some time ago.

"Hey Phineas." She replied back in a calm attitude.

"So...whatcha doin'?" Phineas asked repating her usual catchphrase, making her give a small smile.

"I was just sitting here...thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well, we've had so much fun over the years and I just can't believe I'll never be able to take part in one of your wacky daily plans ever again."

"I know. It's not fair. My mom can't just make us move away and give up all we've know just for some lame Free Form Jazz Band that's probably ripping off some of Usher's songs."

The two of them were trying to figure out what to say from that point. It was really an awkward moment, but they both wanted to make it last. "You know, Phineas, I know this may not mean much to you, but..."

"But what, Isabella?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but...ever since you moved into Danville, summer's never been the same for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're the only one who would even consider building a rollercoaster or designing your own fashion statement, or even building your own giant robot named Norm."

"That wasn't us."

"Oh. I wonder who that was, then?"

Meanwhile, down in another state, a giant robot made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz named Norm was running amuck, practically on the fritz. "Hey you!" Dr. D constantly tried to get Norm to listen to him, but with no luck. "Come back here! Hey! HEY!" Their chase led them to a house. Norm crashed into the house before taking off ago, and it revealed it to be a black man in his bathtub.

The entire front of the black man's house was destroyed when Norm crashed into it, and when it did, the debree from his house fell. He was in the bathtub when this happened, and as Doctor Doofenshmirtz ran under the house while trying to keep up with Norm, the debree holding up the bathroom floor also fell.

The floorboard slowly started tipping downward and the bathtub started sliding off. "No, no, no, NO, NO, **NO**!" The black man yelled as his bathtub slid right off and fell to the ground, breaking on impact. The man immediatey looked up, saw Dr. D, grabbed his collar before he could run off, and began brutally beating him up.

"My point is, Phineas, kids like you a Ferb come by maybe once, twice in a lifetime. Nobody is ever going to be able to replace you."

"Yeah, I guess you. But I'm sure you'll have just as much fun with everyone else as you did with me and Ferb."

"No, I won't. I just know I won't." She started having tears swell up in her eyes as she stood up and ran back home. She turned her head away so Phineas wouldn't see her cry, but he knew far too well.

* * *

Finally, the day had come for the Flynn family to leave. All of Phineas and Ferb's closest friends were gathered around the car as it prepared to take off. They were having their final goodbyes to everyone before they left forever.

"Well...I guess this is it." Phineas said trying to break the cold silence.

"It feels so weird." Isabella noted.

"Yeah, I know. Well, see you guys around."

All of his friends started waving them goodbye as Phineas and Ferb got into the car, not ready to leave. Out of all of them, Isabella was taking it the hardest because she never really got to tell Phineas how she felt about him. But the truth of the matter was, whether he realized it or not, Phineas felt the same way. But he had to figure that out for himself.

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me_

While in the car, Phineas tried really hard to forget about all of the friends he left in Danville. But every time he tried, there was one friend that always kept popping up: Isabella. She was his closest friend and he had known her the longest.

Ever since they were 5, Phineas and Isabella were good friends. In fact, that was around the time she started developing a big crush on him. But Phineas was always oblivious to it...until now, that is. Now that he was leaving her life forever, he was now starting to figure out his feelings for her.

He knew life would be tought without all of his closest friends, but without Isabella? No, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

_You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
__And leave my world so cold_

When the family arrived at their new home in Wisconsin, it was a horrible feeling. As the family began moving their stuff into their new home, Phineas couldn't help but have his thoughts clouded with memories of his past with all of his friends. Even while watching TV in their new living room, he thought about his friends. During dinner, his friends.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says _

Later that night, Phineas went up to his room and sulked on his bed for a good few hours. He wasn't happy, no, no one bit. The only reason he and Ferb did their wacky inventions every day was because they had their friends around to experience the fun with them.

No matter how hard he tried to forget about it, he couldn't stop. And there was one friend who constantly kept popping up in his head: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, his only girl friend. He even pulled out a picture of them two of them together and just stared at it for hours.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone_

All alone  
Why, oh

Even though Phineas was the outgoing and friendly to everyone he came in contact with, lately, that wasn't the case. No, he was way different since he came to this new state. For the first couple of days, he stayed in his room, all by himself, upset. Linda didn't understand why, but she also didn't really care because, welll...let's face it, she's a bitch.

But everyone else in the family including Phineas's father understood perfectly where he was coming from, but they didn't have any idea on how to cheer him up.

The boy continued to have nightmares in hi sleep of his friends being killed off in a big war and he couldn't do anything about it. It scared the hell out of him.

_Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
So forever can begin_

Then, one day, while Phineas was reflecting, he got a call on the phone. "Hello?" He was in for a surprise considering who it was. "Isabella?"

_"Hi Phineas!"_

_"_Hi. How've you been?"

_"Pretty good. And you?"_

"I've been better." Truth was, he was hurting so much on the inside but he didn't want to tell Isabella.

"_Why? What's wrong. Don't you like it in your new town?"_

"Of course not, Isabella. You know I miss you and the others so much. It's lonely here."

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Then something whispers in my ear and says_

_"Well give it some time, Phineas. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough."_

"I don't know. I don't know anyone here, and you know, I just don't feel it."

_"feel what?"_

"When I was in Danville with you guys, I always felt this energy around us that made me and Ferb _want_ to do our wacky adventures everyday. But here, that energy is gone. I feel like there's no point in enjoying my summer vacation because..." He paused for a moment. "...I can't enjoy it with you."

Isabella was stunned. So stunned, in fact, that she didn't even know how to respond. "Isabella?"

"_Huh? Oh, sorry. I..."_

"You didn't expect me to say that, did you? Well, it's true. Everyday that I'm around you, I can't help but feel an endless trail of happiness in me. You're the reason I do all those adventures with Ferb. I-I can't think of another reason that I'd want to have a great summer...if I'm not spending it with you."

"_R-Really?"_

"Yeah."

_"Well, Phineas, you can't change the past. You know, you can't go back and convince not to take the job. But you know what you can do?"_

"What?"

"_You can embrace this new life of yours and live it to the fullest. Live everyday as if it were your last, just like you did when you guys were here. Don't let missing us here ruin your new life there."_

"Thanks, Isabella. You know, you're always there for me."

"_That's what friends are for."_

The two friends hung up the phone and walked to their respective rooms to reflect.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
And you are not alone_

After that day, Phineas never spent his time sulking in his room again. He realized that there's no point in trying to feel depressed about the past when you have so much to look foward to in the future...except if you're Jeff Goldblum.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there_

Occasionally, the Flynn family did return to Danville to see their old friends. Phineas & Ferb and Candace, of course, were delighted to see their old pals again. Linda's friends, however, stopped talking to her because they felt so betrayed by her actions.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay _

There were also times that their friends came to visit them in Wisconsin, and they all had a ball...except Candace, who constantly tried to bust her brothers for it.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

From that day on, Phineas accepted his new life in Wisconsin, taking with him the most important lesson in life of all: That he's never alone, and through thick and thin, his friends have his back no matter where he is. And Candace learned that she should live life to the fullest and should stop trying to get her brothers in trouble for it. Of course, one day when Linda finally did see their crazy inventions, Candace tried to reason with her, but Linda wouldn't hear any of it.

In fact, she proposed they move _again_!

_You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

But the reason for the move wasn't for the boys getting in trouble.

No, in fact, some old driving tickets she had gotten in Danville had finally caught up to her and now the police were after her. Of course, nobody really knew this until Linda had accidentally slipped it out at dinenr one night, and then it was at that moment that the police showed up at their home, and started chasing Linda away. Dumbfounded and disgusted, the family silently decided to re-pack their things and return to Danville.

The lesson here: No matter what life brings at you...no matter what the dangers are...no matter what kind of sick, twisted adventure you get yourself into...

_You are not alone._

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. R X R!**

**R.I.P.  
Michael Jackson  
1958-2009.**


End file.
